Path To A New Beginning
by Dexal
Summary: Disclaimer- I do not own loveless. It has been four years since Ritsuka was first introduced to the life of a fighter unit and its sacrifice; now stuck between his brothers betrayal, an abusive mother, and Soubi's love he decides to move in with Soubi.
1. Chapter 1

**The Path to a New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless**

It was the breaking of a new dawn; rubbing his eyes Ritsuka yawned and drowsily staggered out of bed. Looking into a mirror he Gently moved the curtain of silky black hair from over his eye, revealing to himself the outcome of his mothers outburst from night before last; His right eye throbbed with agonizing pain, it was purple and hideously swollen, he felt pitiful; how embarrassing it was that a boy's own mother would beat him up, but what was he to do hit her back? He loved his mother and he didn't want to hurt her; he already had a hard enough time trying to prove to her that he too was her son and just thinking of her reaction if he was ever to hit her back sent chills down his spine.

Replacing the curtains of hair back over his eye he thought about all of the attention that this would cause, such nonsense, it aggravated him at the thought of everyone staring at his eye instead of minding their own business; he thought about Soubi's last words as he climbed out his window that night…

"You shouldn't have to deal with that Ritsuka; this shouldn't be the life that was chosen for you…."

"I love you Ritsuka."

_How can anyone love me,_thought Ritsuka to himself,_ as he_ moved the hair back over his eyes,

_For I am loveless; one without love. Ever since I found out that Seimei didn't actually die, ever since I uncovered the secrets to his betrayal it seems that Soubi and I are even closer than we were before… We need each other, without one another I don't know how we could survive, it's sort of scary how close we've gotten; two wounded soldiers bound together by the twisted binds of betrayal and lies. Seimei, how dare he do this to us... The people that loved you, the people that you supposedly loved back... How could you betray me, betray Soubi? are you really such a hideous monster? Where are you hiding now? I wish I could find you and tell you how I really feel. _

It has been four years since twelve year old Ritsuka first became entwined with the life of a fighter unit and his sacrifice, the bonds of everlasting unity to one person; since then there has been many things become certain; first that Seimei is alive and in hiding, second that he wishes Ritsuka dead, and third, that both Ritsuka and Soubi need each other more than they ever needed anyone before; even if neither one would really admit to it.

_Do I really want to live the life of a sacrifice? What about Seimei he lived for that life and look how he turned out; a deranged liar, a psychotic hypocrit. He betrayed me, he hurt me, but most of all he hurt Soubi…. _

"I'll see you later mom," Said Ritsuka as he gently slid his arms through the sleeves of his uniform jacket.

As the door closed behind him he heard glass shatter, enraged screaming, the mournful cries of his dear deranged mother....

_She 's been mad; cruel since Seimei last visited her … Poisoning her mind against me, feeding her lie after lie; telling her how I am not the little boy that she loved and cared for as a baby. Why did mother always love and choose Seimei over me? Why can't I make her happy? Why does she have to hurt me in order to love me, or does she even love me at all? Can you love something that you don't remember? _

Yoji and Natsuo wait at the end of the sidewalk for Ritsuka; outcasts, rejects, The three of them have been going to the same high school together since the day that Zero was prohibited; a long lost research of artificial fighter units and their sacrifices no longer applied to the rules, a practice completely annihilated two years ago.

"What took you so long?" Yelled Yoji impatiently.

"Nothing… I was just got up late that's all."

"Well you should try to be on time a lot more you know punctuality is a –"

Natsuo gripped Yoji's arm stopping him in mid-sentence…

"Youji wait…"

Natsuo walked up to Ritsuka, leaning right into his face he removed the hair from the dark wound.

"What in the hell is that!!!" Yelled Yoji.

"It's nothing don't worry about it, let's go."

"Well hold on a minute aren't you going to tell us what happened to your eye?"

"No and I don't plan on it, just leave it alone." He swiftly quickened his pace.

Yoji and Natsuo both looked at each other shrugged then continued walking.

Suddenly Ritsuka's phone started buzzing in his pocket; he took out the brand new blue flip phone that he had gotten from Soubi for Christmas; a replacement for the original one that had been dropped in a lake that Soubi and Ritsuka had visited last summer; even though they didn't really need it anymore, ever since Soubi became Lovelesse's Fighter unit, since they became one life, one body, one mind.

Yuiko's name came up as the caller ID. Since Yuiko moved two years ago Ritsuka didn't really get to see her that much anymore. Her dad had gotten a new job at a local business company in Nagoya and they moved just before she could graduate from middle school. She often called to check up on him at the beginning but it seemed that as time went on it just became too much of a hassle to try and get a hold of each other, and up until now her very existence seemed as though she had just faded away...

"Hello?"Answered Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, its Yuiko."

"Hey Yuiko how are you,"

"I'm good… So are you excited for your first day of your sophomore year of high school?"

"No, not really."

"Well I just wanted you to know that during the next break I'm going to come and visit you and your mother if you don't mind…"

"You're already thinking about break already? It's only the first day of school. "

"Well might as well I've really missed you, we didn't get to spend any time together this summer or before I moved so I figured I'd visit sometime during winter break."

_What if Yuiko really did come to visit mom and I, would mom hurt her too; and my life as a sacrifice, would she try and get in the way of my nightly spell battles? _Thought Ritsuka staring down at the ground.

" Sorry Yuiko but I don't think that's such a good idea…." replied Ritsuka dismally.

"Aah, why not, doesn't Ritsuka want to see Yuiko anymore?"

"It's not that Yuiko it's just, it's complicated."

"Well Yuiko will see, well I'll talk to you later bye."

The line went dead before Ritsuka could reply.

"Come on Rituska catch up already, we're going to be late!"

School seemed to go by as usual, Nothing out of the ordinary- meeting up with old friends, new friends, more work and less time to himself, the day was busy but no more than his secret life.

Since the reappearance of his brother Ritsuka and Soubi have met many new fiends; teams that have tried to eliminate them from Seimei's new twisted game. At the first reappearance of Seimei Ritsuka's life went from strange to stranger; his life evolved into a game of chess, unpredictable and strategic, the main goal; getting into Seimei's mind and predicting his next move before him or his new fighter unit could react. Opponents began reaching out of the shadows, teams summoned by his notorious brother to help destroy the bond slowly forming between Ritsuka and Soubi; but no matter how hard it got, whoever the opponent it didn't matter anymore for Ritsuka was no longer an amateur, he has become strong, cunning, a very smart but caring sacrifice. Getting stronger all seemed so simple, the longer the battles the stronger that the two of them became… He learned to command, how to call his fighter unit, how to deal with the life that has been chosen for him and together with Soubi they are powerful ; they are Loveless….

The school bell rang; Ritsuka's gently rose from his seat, placing all of his books in his bag he walked casually out of the room… He walked quietly, his head hung down, lost in a sea of thoughts…

"Where are you going?" Asked Natsuo.

There was no reply; Ritsuka walked right past him…

Outside the gates of the school Soubi silently waited for Ritsuka, stomping out a lit cigarette together the two walked in silence to their favorite place in the world, their place… Their park. Finally Soubi asked,

"So how was school?"

"It was normal." Replied Ritsuka…

"How is your eye?"

"It's fine…"

"Let me take a look," Said Soubi as the two of them finally reached the small park table.

"NO, it's nothing; you have no reason to look."

"Just let me see." Insisted Soubi, pulling Ritsuka onto his lap he gently uncovered eye; the swelling had gone down a bit but the bruising had darkened.

"Hmm… That looks terrible."

Ritsuka jerked away from Soubi replacing the hair back in front of his eye…

"Why does everyone have to make such a big deal out of a bruise, I said that it was nothing and everyone should just leave it at that!"

"Why does everyone, gah…." He said as the tears from last night's incident finally slid down the side of his face…

"I don't want people to see, I don't want them to see my pain, I don't want them to feel sorry for me, I just… I don't know…"

"Ritsuka…."

"What?"He sighed.

"I love you Ritsuka, I don't want to see you hurt anymore…"

"There's nothing I can do, she won't stop; she loves him; that jerk, that liar, more than she loves me… She would rather beat me than love me… Why can't she just accept me???"

"Because there is no accepting loveless…." Replied Soubi coldly.

"How dare," he stopped…. Sat there for a minute in complete silence, tears draining from his eyes.

"Soubi, why can't I be loved, how could someone bestow upon me such a vile future?"

"Because, the future is unpredictable, time knew that eventually we would find each other, that we could overcome anything, people can not decide destiny."

Soubi pulled Ritsuka's head into his chest, gently cradling him in his arms…

"Time knew that eventually we would find each other and you wouldn't be left alone in his world…."explained Soubi.

"Soubi…. I, I've been thinking… What if... What if I asked to move in with you… What would you say?"

"I wouldn't mind as much but I don't think that Kio would like it that much."

"But I practically live at your house anyways; I mean do you really think that he would mind?"

"NO… But It doesn't matter what he thinks. You can move in with me if that is your desire…"

The next couple of months went on more swiftly than usual… It was unbearable moving out of the house. Seeing the agony on his mother's face upset Ritsuka more than Seimei's betrayal, but even more it made him despise Seimei, that monster, that wretch.

_Maybe she does love me after all,_ he thought_, she just doesn't know how to show it.... He hurt mother as well... Why couldn't he stay, why couldn't he protect me from her, why couldn't he protect her from herself?_

"Finally, I'm completely moved in." Said Ritsuka plopping down on the couch.

"You still plan on going to school don't you?" Asked Kio Irritatedly…

"Yes."

"I still don't understand why Soubi let you move in with us… "

"Because Kio, He belongs here just as much as you do…" replied Soubi as he entered the room.

"And anyways, it's almost time for them to go on break and we want to spend a little more time together then we did the last summer…"

"We do?"

"Well of course, the fair is coming up and I thought that you might want to go…"

"I don't know I guess I'll think about it…"

"Gah…"Said Kio as he stomped out of the room.

"I think that Yuiko is going to come and visit me during winter break…"

"Oh really, I haven't heard you talk about her in awhile, how is she doing?"

"Good I guess, I haven't really talked to her a lot lately, but the other day when she called she wanted to come and visit my mom and I, but I didn't have the courage to tell her that my mom is a psychotic maniac and I fear for her safety if she was ever to come over and actually spend a couple of days with me while I was still under my mother's roof."

"Well how long do you think that she will stay with us?"

"You mean you would let her come visit?"

"If that is what you wish..." Replied Soubi

"I don't know not that long I guess, I was hoping that she wouldn't really come at all, It's not that I don't want to see her, its that I don't want her life to become entwined with our secret life…"

"You don't want her to get hurt?"

"Well of course I don't want her to get hurt!"

"No, your misunderstand my meaning, what I meant to say was, you don't want her here with you because you're afraid that she'll get hurt when in fact here would be the safest place for her to be…"

"You really think so."

"Yes…. She would be safer here with you rather than alone without anyone who can protect her."

"Maybe I should invite her to come down and visit."

"If you want to, but for now I think that it's time that you and I spend a little time together." He said as he tugged Ritsuka close to his face and kissed him passionately on the lips.

_Maybe you really can love me.... _Thought Ritskua.

"Ugh, cut it out!"Yelled Ritsuka as he tried to squirm out of Soubi's tight grasp.

"Ha-ha, sorry…" Laughed Soubi as he finally released him back into a sitting position.

"Now that I'm going to be living with you Soubi I don't want you trying to take advantage of me..."

"I'll be good, I promise..."Smiled Soubi playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Broken Hands of Time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless_

The night was cool and breeze less and a light snow fell softly from the dark starless sky blanketing the frozen earth. Ritsuka and Soubi walked quietly together, speechless at what they both knew was soon to come, something they neither feared nor looked forward to just braced their inner thoughts and emotions for…

Anticipation and aggravation ran briskly through the air sending jolts of tension through their bodies; their muscles contracting with every step they took. Suddenly there was a pause in their movement, the biggest jolt of hatred and anger ran through their bodies sparking the intensity of emotions still hidden beneath the skin, emotions hidden at the back of their minds.

Across the way of a small bridge, standing under a flickering streetlight waited patiently two young boys.

One was small with long dark brown hair that just barely passed his shoulders. His clothes were rebellious; an extremely long blue button up shirt with a pair of old faded blue jeans, they were ragged and had two blown out knees with various skull patches stitched down the side of the left leg. In his right ear he proudly wore a a small onyx earring, symbolizing his wild side, a profound characteristic exempt from the other. As his smooth brown creamy caramel colored eyes met Ritsuka's gaze Ritsuka noticed how very wide and easily readable they were; the power that he withheld was seemingly strong but more conservative than the other, he was the sacrifice. The other boy was the complete opposite, he was tall and slender with very broad shoulders, a very ominous creature; he wore a long black cloak that shielded everything at first glance, his gaze locked upon the ground, concentrated in a single spot; it wasn't until he heard the softly approaching footsteps of Soubi that he removed his hood, reveling eyes as dark as the darkest pit of hell; eyes full of the intent to kill; an endless tunnel of death and animosity. He was as pale as the snow, lifeless with short blue spiky hair and cheek bones that were wide and highly unappealing.

Soubi and Ritsuka came to a stop and the two boys who remained standing under the streetlamp cautiously took two steps forward.

"Loveless we presume, it's nice of you to join us on such a lonely night." Said the short one bleakly.

"What do you want, why do you summon us here?" Demanded Ritsuka.

"Well to fight you of course." Replied the sacrifice.

"I'm Luscious and this is my fighter unit Hikaru, and together we are Oblivion."Stated Luscious.

"And who is it that has sent you Oblivion?" Asked Soubi.

"Beloved sent us, but as if that is of any concern of yours." Replied Luscious.

"Seimei, Seimei sent you, where, where is he?!" Hissed Ritsuka.

"Ha-Ha as if we would reveal such valuable information to the likes of you!" Laughed Luscious.

"Well if we fight you and we win will you tell us where he is?"Asked Ritsuka.

Luscious stopped laughing.

"I wouldn't tell you even if my life depended on it, but for now we might as well take you up on your offer to fight; we challenge you loveless to a spell battle do you accept?" Said Luscious.

"We accept." Replied Ritsuka.

"Prepare to be annihilated Loveless for there is no escaping out dear sweet oblivion," Said Luscious as their surroundings were drawn into sheer darkness.

"Dark chains of forgetfulness seek out our oppressors and bind them in this time and place."Demanded Hikaru.

Heavy black chains shot out from the ground beneath Ritsuka's feet binding his body completely to the ground.

"Ritsuka!!!" Yelled Soubi.

"I'm alright Soubi just concentrate on them, that spell, they're no more than amateurs it won't take much for you to destroy them." Said Ritsuka Struggling against the dark chain around his neck.

Soubi stood motionless, bitter hatred began coursing though his veins like venom, his blood boiling with rage.

"Let your souls be condemned, tied to your own darkness, seek out and bind those who defy me."Chanted Soubi.

White chains Shot forward at Luscious but Hikaru was to quick, the chain caught around his wrists and neck locking in place he was pulled forward for a moment, but was back in position in less than a second.

"Is that all you've got, poor Loveless, darkness at which binds you constrict."

Ritsuka shrieked at the steadily increasing pain, his lungs slowly loosing air. The cries only increasing Soui's furry.

"Oblivion, with such intolerable defiance there shall be an equal price, I shall seek my own path through your darkness using within myself my own light; newly formed embers of hatred that dwell within me swarm around my offenders and light the path to which I so desperately seek!"Chanted Soubi.

A Ring of fire slowly ignites around oblivion.

"Reflect!" yelled Hikaru, attempting to throw the fire back at Soubi and Ritsuka but it was no use.

"Hikaru don't get so hasty and listen to what I command!!!" Hissed Luscious, but it was too late.

"Annihilation." Said Soubi snapping his fingers.

"What the hell, AAAH!" Yelled Hikaru as the ring around the two of them swiftly enclosed on them.

The outside world slowly faded back in, light seeping through the darkness. Hikaru lay unconscious on the ground scorched with terrifyingly hideous burns from Soubi's final blow, Luscious by his side. The dark chains slowly melted away from Ritsuka's neck and he remained on his knees in the roadway sighing with relief as oxygen slowly filled his lungs.

"Hikaru why, why did you, gah, why couldn't you have just let me get burned too, why did you have to get in the way and take the attack on yourself, we're supposed to be team remember? why…?" Cried Luscious.

Soubi silently walked over to Ritsuka, gently cradling him in his arms and turning away he said,

"Tell Seimei that the next time he sends us an opponent to make sure it's one worth fighting…"

"Oh, this isn't over, you get back here, Hikaru Wake up, Wake Up!"Yelled Luscious.

"Believe me, it's over…" Replied Soubi as he carried off Ritsuka into the night.

After a little ways Soubi gently set Ritsuka on his feet and the two remained walking together. One by one The stars slowly began reappearing back into the night sky lighting the brick pathway on which they walked; the roadway to their place, a place that they both know and love, a place that from the very beginning when Soubi and Ritsuka first met was there for them, kept secret in their memories.

"Are you Okay?"Asked Soubi, finally penetrating the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Ritsuka.

"Aren't you glad?"Asked Soubi

"For?" Replied Ritsuka bleakly.

"You don't have school tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess so."Answered Ritsuka.

"I'm glad that I get to spend more time with you," Said Soubi, pulling Ritsuka on his lap as they reached their table.

"Ugh, Soubi." Said Ritsuka who struggled for a minute but suddenly stopped. Looking into Soubi's tenderly loving eyes he noticed something, a new twinkle, a glimmer.

"Ritsuka." Said Soubi as his hand gently caressed his cheek.

Ritsuka began to blush uncontrollably; he swiftly looked away to hide his embarrassment and slowly began climbing off of Soubi's lap. Soubi quickly grabbed Ritsuka by the hand, as if begging him to stay and again Ritsuka's red face turned to stare deep into his eyes.

"I love you Ritsuka." Said Soubi, and for once Ritsuka actually believed him.

"I think it's best if we go now Soubi it's getting late and I want to get up early tomorrow." Replied Ritsuka.

"Are you sure you want to leave already?" Asked Soubi who gently ran his hand underneath Ritsuka's chin.

"Yeah…" Replied Ritsuka.

"As you wish." Said Soubi, gently tilting Ritsuka's face up to kiss him passionately on the lips.

They arrived home and it was already late. Soubi without a final glance at Ritsuka and without a last word soundlessly walked to his room and shut the door behind him. Ritsuka knew that he wasn't aggravated nor hurt with him just confused, and so was he.

As Ritsuka stretched out across his bed he felt numb with confusion, questions still left unanswered especially about the strange feelings that has slowly crept into his heart and has begun to dwell inside of him since he moved in with Soubi.

Ritsuka Rose from his bed and walked down the hall leading him into the living room. He waited for moment at the end of the corner, looking around suspiciously he spotted Kio who lay snoring on the couch, practically dead to the world. The Room beyond it, Soubi's room seemed even darker and more lifeless than ever before. Ritsuka had been up numerous times at night, staring on at the closed door, but never had he summoned enough courage to do what he was about to do.

He crept softly to the door, laying his ear upon it's cold surface; he could hear the fragile breathing of the person inside it, so soothing and welcoming that with every breath it seemed even more enticing and irresistible. Quietly Ritsuka creaked open the door, all the lights were off but Ritsuka could still see well enough to know that Soubi lay facing the opposite wall.

He crept over to his bed, gently nestling underneath the covers. Soubi tuned to face him, confusion lingering across his face, but Ritsuka remained, gazing into Soubi's sad and unguarded eyes; as if asking a question that he already knew the answer to.

"Ritsuka I," began Soubi, but Ritsuka softly placed his hand over his mouth. Soubi became silent. Staring into each other's eyes Ritsuka gently stroked the side of Soubi's face, lingering under his chin he silently said,

"I love you too Soubi." and with that he firmly pressed his lips against Soubi's. Soubi lay shocked for a couple of seconds; a single tear gently welled up and slid down his cheek, Ritsuka looked up in confusion and licked the salt water off Soubi's face, and with emotions seeping out of him like a running faucet Soubi gripped Ritsuka tightly by the arms and kissed him back.

Morning came late the next day for Ritsuka as Soubi's room was still dark when he awoke. He staggered out of bed and walked drowsily to the bathroom.

He gazed into the mirror upon his new image with great astonishment, continuously rubbing the top of his head where his neko ears used to reside but no longer remained…. He is now an adult.

The days strayed on as they usually did, no threats, no callings, just Soubi and Ristuka and Kio, who was extremely jealous at the the thought of Soubi and Ritsuka actually being together, but still everything seemed to be falling into place; that was until Ritsuka received a phone call that would change everything.

Ritsuka sat on the couch watching intently as Soubi stood in front of an canvas. His strokes with the paintbrush that he withheld were more than breathtaking they were graceful and elegant; his mind completely content and hooked in its own world.

"Wow." Said Ritsuka in astonishment at the image that seemed to jump off the paper at him.

"I wish I could paint like that."

"It's easily learned, I'll teach you if you wish." Replied Soubi.

"No it's okay I don't really have a lot of artistic ability."

Soubi set his paint brush on a small table next to him and turned towards Ritsuka to extended a welcoming hand.

"Come Ritsuka." Said Soubi as his fingers slowly tangled with Ritsuka's.

Soubi lifted Ritsuka into his arms staring deeply into his eyes, Ritsuka's face began flush a deep red.

"Hmmm." Said Soubi in amusement.

"What?" Replied Ritsuka irritatedly.

"Even though you gave yourself to me you still blush when I try to read your eyes." Laughed Soubi.

"And what is it exactly my dear Soubi-kun that you are searching for?"Asked Ritsuka.

"Acceptance…" Replied Soubi.

Suddenly Ritsuka's phone buzzed in his pocket, so Soubi gently eased Ritsuka back onto the couch and went back to his masterpiece. Ritsuka lingered for a moment, staring after him with incomprehensible emotion written across his face; then flipping open his phone he answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello, Ritsuka-kun?"

"Ah, Yuiko-san I haven't heard from you in awhile how is school?"

"School is good but we were released today for winter break and Yuiko promised Ritsu-kun that she would come for a visit."

"Yuiko, I'm sorry but I don't think that now is such a good idea." Replied Ritsuka.

"But Yuiko promised that she would come see Ritsuka, doesn't Ritsuka miss Yuiko at all?"

"Yes, of course I do but its," he sighed.

"It's complicated."

Soubi turned to watch as Ritsuka struggled to come up with reasons why Yuiko shouldn't come; slowly approaching Ritsuka he suddenly snatched the phone away.

"Hello Yuiko-san?"Said Soubi.

"Soubi-kun….?" Replied Yuiko.

"Yes, Yuiko-san, Ritsuka's been telling me that you've been wanting to come and visit us?"

"Yeah Yuikohasn't seen Soubi-kun or Ritsu-kun in a long time…"

"Well Ritsuka no longer lives with his mother, but you're welcome to come and spend a couple of weekends with us."

"Really?!" She yelled.

"Yes, if that's what you really want." Replied Soubi.

"Yuiko would love too!"

"Well then looks like we'll see you in two weeks, you remember where my apartment is right?"

"Yes Yuiko Remembers."

"Alright see you then." Replied Soubi as he snapped the phone shut.

"What was that all about, do you know what you have done?!" Hissed Ritsuka.

"I did nothing, you wanted to see her, so why not invite her…"Explained Soubi.

"But that's it, maybe, maybe I didn't want to see her, how do you know what I want?!" Yelled Ritsuka furiously.

"Because, she is your best friend and it is my duty to know and react to the way you feel…." Replied Soubi.

"Aah, you're so stupid!!!" Screamed Ritsuka as he stormed out of the room and sat on the steps outside the door.

Soubi watched outside the window as Ritsuka absent-mindedly stared out towards the fading horizon and he did feel a tinge of remorse along with a bit of rekindled jealousy, but he knew the truth that resided within Ritsuka's heart; he did want to see his friend, he was just to scared for her safety to admit it.

Two weeks past and still no sign of Yuiko; no a phone calls, no emails, nothing. Ritsuka tried calling her cell phone numerous times but kept receiving her voice mail. Soubi even waited for her at the bus station a couple of times, just to make sure that her phone hadn't accidentally gotten lost or stolen and she just showed up one day, but there was no sign of her.

One day after returning to the apartment Ritsuka happened to walk past a note laying on the kitchen counter. The note was folded many times and had Loveless written on the back of it.

Ritsuka gently unfolded the paper and as he did a small picture softly fell to the ground, he picked up the picture to discover Yuiko tied to a wooden chair with a black cloth wrapped around her eyes. He didn't even bother reading the paper before he screamed. He turned around sensing Soubi's presence and placed the paper in his already open hand.

"I told you Soubi, I told you this was a bad idea..." Cried Ritsuka with his head bowed to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Race to the Rescue!!!

_Disclaimer: I do not own loveless_

Rituska sat on his bed staring unconsciously at Soubi who held the letter in his hand, examining the evidence thrally.

"It's Seimei's writing…" Said Soubi, numb with pain and furry.

"I know…" Replied Ritsuka bleakly.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Ritsuka after a moments delay.

"We fight…" Said Soubi as he folded the letter back up and slid it into his front pocket.

"And how do we plan on doing that? We don't know where he is remember?"

"Yes we do, look." Replied Soubi as he pointed out an address titled at the bottom of the letter then turned to leave the room.

"Hold on a minute Soubi, I think I have a plan." Said Ritsuka.

_All you want to do is talk?_ _Isn't that how it used to be, talk? You were always there to protect me Seimei, always there to talk mom out of beating me or talk me out of doing something regrettable but to go this far? To steal someone so dear to me, would you really go to this extent just to talk? _Thought Ritsuka as they came up the road.

"We're here…" Said Soubi as they stopped in front of the gate.

The house was mysterious like the images portrayed in books; fiction had suddenly become reality for Ritsuka and there was nothing to do but play his part.

It was an old three story white plantation house tarnished with fire and age. A small porch surrounded the house leading up to a black door. Three of the window panels had been ripped completely off the hinges and remained supported by the limbs of a dead tree standing to the left side of the house. Ivy had grown up the right side of the house giving it that authentic look of terror, not including the rest of the dead grass and naked trees. Soubi looked over through Ritsuka's window, staring at the house speechlessly; Ritsuka gulped as a shiver vibrated down his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"Ritsuka…" Said Soubi, anxiety glowing in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this you know, you don't have to come, I'll save Yuiko and I'll bring her back, I promise."

"You're not going to do this alone, this isn't just your fault it's mine as well."Replied Ritsuka, gently grasping Soubi's hand.

The two walked cautiously towards the rusty gate surrounding the yard, their attention drawn towards a lonely window, dark with a malevolent presence, a shadow… This room unlike the other rooms in the house had the strangest presence of all, something new and more disturbing, poisoning the air within it; the room with which Seimei's presence resided, and though Ritsuka and Soubi had been waiting for this moment since his reckless betrayal, the built up tension of resentment that had been gained over the years seemed more meaningless than ever.

"Ritsuka, when we get inside that house you know what's going to happen right?" Asked Soubi slowing his pace.

"Beloved will shine…" Replied Ritsuka.

"It's not too late, you can still turn back, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely." Replied Ritsuka.

Soubi held up his hand as they ran, mumbling under his breath a simple spell to blast open the gate, leaving nothing but the remains of rusted steal.

They sprinted across the lawn as fast as they could reaching the front door in record time. They stood on the porch cautiously, gazing through the windows at the dusty furniture and twisted staircase. Soubi walked over to the black door, slipping his fingers over the cold knob and there he stood, motionless, silently listening for clues of what they were soon to endure. Then inhaling a deep breath he gently opened the door, and after examining the room Soubi slowly took a step forward, Ritsuka lingering close behind him. They were trapped in enemy territory, captured in Seimei's web of lies, for no sooner had they passed over the threshold the door slammed shut and locked behind them. Ritsuka flinched in terror and spun around only to come face to face with Beloved's new fighter unit smugly smiling behind them. Soubi remained staring up at the old broken down stair case, listening to the soft footsteps slowly commencing towards them, Seimei was on his way.

"Brother, how nice of you to join us." He said as he slowly descended from the staircase.

"Maybe nice for you…" Replied Ritsuka coldly.

"Oh brother, don't insult me so, like I said in my letter I just wanna talk."

"Yeah right!!!! You just wanna talk, that's all you used to do was talk, but never have you gone to this extent."

"That was the only way to get you here…"Replied Seimei.

"I've been looking for you all this time Seimei, why couldn't you just come out and say what you needed to say, why have you hidden in the shadows this whole time…?"

"Because, don't you think it's more fun this way?"

"You Wretch!!!!" Hissed Ritsuka.

"Rituska…. Calm down." Said Soubi bleakly, Seimei's head snapping in the direction of the forgotten voice.

"Oh and Soubi, I haven't seen you in forever, how long has it been exactally four years? Are you still taking care of my little brother?"Asked Seimei.

"Well your the antagonist so of course you should know by now that I am taking good care of your brother for you see him standing right before your very eyes in perfect condition; how does it feel to fail, for your people to fail?" Asked Soubi, smiling slyly.

"Hmm. How rude you are Soubi, you must be punished, Nisei…" He said with the snap of his fingers.

As fast as a strike of lightning Nisei rammed Soubi into a wall and cornered him.

"Soubi!!!"Yelled Ritsuka in horror.

"He's alright Ritsuka…"Replied Seimei with a smile.

"How dare you hurt Soubi!" Hissed Ritsuka.

"Oh Rituska, I can't help it, I want to be with you so bad, I love you Ritsuka and I want to protect you."Said Seimei who slowly commenced towards him with open arms.

"Stay away from me you, you vile wretch…" Said Ritsuka, his voice beginning to fail him.

"Ritsuka, I'm your older brother, don't you remember how I used to always protect you, how I was the only one in the world that loved you?"

"No, you were never the only one, mom loved me, Soubi loves me, Yuiko loves me…" Cried Ritsuka.

"Lies brother, they're all lieing to you, Mother never really loved you she can't even remember that you're her son, and Soubi never even loved you in the first place-"

"Don't listen to him Ritsuka!!!" Yelled Soubi, Nisei jabbing him in the stomach for the defiance.

"You're wrong," Replied Ritsuka staring down at the ground.

"Soubi has always loved me, yes at first it was just an order, but ever since your betrayal, we've changed, we belong to each other and we love each other no matter what, we share a bond that is not only inseperable but it is eternal and I shall never give that relationship up for the likes of you."

"I see this isn't going to work out is it?" Asked Seimei irritatedly.

Soubi watched as Ritsuka's head slipped to the floor, tears gently dripping from his eyes. Swiftly Soubi belted Nesei in the ribs causing him to release his grasp.

"Soubi, come here." Said Ritsuka softly, and in less than a second he was there beside him again.

"We challenge you to a spell battle do you accept?"Asked Ritsuka.

"We accept." Replied Seimei.

Nesei quickly joined Seimei, staring maliciously into Soubi's wondering eyes.

"Bring all that is dark and malevolent to the front of the mind break through the silence of the night with chains of steel binding you to this endless eternity." Demanded Nesei.

Heavy chains surrounded Ritsuka, linking around his neck and wrists.

"Aah!" Yelled Ritsuka as the bind slowly began chocking the life from his body.

"Ritsuka!" Yelled Soubi turning to catch him as he fell forward to his knees.

"Soubi, I'm alright, ah, Really, just pay attention please." Said Ritsuka, gasping with every word, blood slowly begining to flow from his neck.

"Hold on Ritsuka." Said Soubi, pure hatred glowing in his eyes as he remained glaring at Seimei and Nesei.

"Seimei, with what lies you've spun in your illustrious web I condem you to hell, may the hatred I feel for you be as sharp as glass and as painful as death."Said Soubi.

Seimei looked around in search of the spell that seemed to be hiding, and just as he turned to give Nesei his next command his body suddenly froze, tinny cuts spread throughout his arms and face, blood slowly running from the open wounds.

"Hmmm." Said Seimei as he looked fondly down at his own blood and back up at Soubi.

"So that's all you've got, all these years and your powers are still the same, completely worthless."

"He's not worthless!!!" Screamed Ritsuka fighting to muster up every word.

Ritsuka lay there stiffly, his eyes beginning to glaze over into shock from the agonizing pain strengthening it's grasp around his neck; automatically he began thinking of Yuiko, how scared and alone she must feel....

_How could I have let this happen?_Thought Ritsuka to himself.

Soubi could hear the shallow beat of Ritsuka's heart as it began to fade away, the bond that drew them close together beginning to sever.

"Ritsuka stay with me, please Ritsuka stay with me!" yelled Soubi.

"Soui, we have to save her, we can't loose her, I can't bare to loose her."Replied Ritsuka weakly.

"Don't worry Ritsuka just stay with me..."Replied Soubi.

"I'm here Soubi, now lets teach this vile wretch a lesson."Demanded Ritsuka.

"Ha-Ha, as if you could ever outsmart us!"Yelled Neisei.

"Neisei set them ablaze."Demanded Seimei.

"Let fire from the pit of hell rise from beneath you, condeming you to burn for all eternity!" Demanded Nesei.

The ground rumbled with discontent, a strong pressure dwelling beneath the surface was preparing to rise.

"Let the mirror of fate reflect their attack, protect our lives from our opponents incantation." Said Soubi as a glossy mirror appeared in front of him.

As a blast of hot fire shot out from the grounds below Soubi's mirror stood strong, reflecting the flame back at Neisei and Seimei. Neisei looked on in amazement, it was almost impossible to conjure a repellent spell let alone have the power to completely throw his attack back at him... Neisei tried to summon the same repellent spell but it was too late, before he knew it he was hit with his own attack and lay unconscious on the ground in front of Seimei. The spell battle had been won but the fight wasn't over yet.

"Is it over?" Asked Ritsuka, relieved at the pressure that slowly disappeared from around his neck.

"No, it's not over yet."Replied Soubi.

"How, How dare you Soubi, and Ritsuka how could you let him do such a thing to me, to us, I'm your brother Ritsuka." Cried Seimei.

Ritsuka wobbled to his feet with all his might, sighing in relief.

"You're not my brother... Soubi, destroy him."Demanded Ritsuka.

"As if you could defeat me, I am more powerful than you both put together."Hissed Seimei.

A sudden glow slowly formed around Seimei, growing stronger and more intense by the second then with all his might Seimei shot aura out across the distance, flooding out towards Soubi and Ritsuka. It hit Soubi and Ritsuka like a truck crashing into a wall, it was quick and strong knocking Soubi off his feet in less than a second, Ritsuka soon to follow him."

"Soubi!!!" Yelled Ritsuka reaching out to grab Soubi's hand as he lay across him struggling to get back on his feet.

Suddenly there was a creak in the floorboards above, Seimei looked up in confusion, listening as the foot steps quickly ran across the top floor and rushed towards the stairs, Soubi noticed the disruption in Seimei's concentration, wobbling to his feet he quickly regained his posture and rushed towards Seimei as fast as he could, trying with all his might to avoid more confrontation, and before Seimei even had time to look back Soubi struck him across the face with his fist, knocking him completely to the ground.

"Now!" Yelled Ritsuka.

Suddenly Natsuo and Youji ran past them, gently cradeling Yuiko in their arms, and before Seimei had time to recompose himself and slam the door shut again Yuiko was safe.

"Our turn, Soubi!"Said Ritsuka.

"Right." Yelled Soubi as they raced towards the window closest to them. Soubi held out his hand again as he ran, mumbling under his breath a small spell causing the window to shatter into a million pieces before they jumped out.

"You won't escape Ritsuka, you might have gotten away this time, but I was being lenient, the next time you see me I promise you will have no escape other than death." Said Seimei under his breath.

"I don't really like the idea of running away." Said Natsuo as they ran to Soubi's car.

"Well neither do we but it's our only way, we don't stand a chance against Seimei right now, at least not while we have Yuiko to worry about as well as ourselves."

As they reached Soubi's apartment they lay Yuiko down on the sofa, watching her as she lay unconscious on the couch, her heart beat slowly calming down as she finally came to terms that she was now safe.

"You know she can't stay." Said Ritsuka as they watched her sleep soundly for a change.

"I know, and I'm sorry for getting her into this situation." Replied Soubi.

"It's not all your fault, I could have stopped you, I'm partially to blame."

"You know we're going to have to move don't you?" Asked Ritsuka after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, we're no longer safe here that's for sure, where will we go?"Asked Soubi.

"I'm not sure, but this town is no longer safe for us anymore, of course we're going to find other battles in different towns and they're going to persue us as best they can, but it's our job to keep moving, to make sure no one else gets invovled in our mess."Replied Ritsuka.

"I'm not going to run away." Said Soubi gruffly.

"We're not running, we can't fight Seimei right now, he's too strong for us."Replied Ritsuka.

"Hmmm...." Replied Soubi.

"Alright we'll leave in the next week or so." Agreed Soubi.

The next day ran smoothly, Yuiko had no recolection of what had happened to her or where she was at, all she knew was that she had fallen asleep on the bus and she never remembered reaching the house.

"Does Yuiko really have to go? It feels like Yuiko just got here."Asked Yuiko.

"It's not safe for you here Yuiko, I'm bad news and I don't think it would be such a good idea that we hang out for awhile."Answered Ritsuka.

"You don't want to see Yuiko no more?"

"It's not that I don't want to you Yuiko, I have no other choice, that's the only way I know to help keep you safe. Don't worry I'll still call you occasionally to check up on you and I'll write you plenty of letters okay?"Said Ritsuka as a tear gently dribbled down the side of his face.

"But why would you need to keep Yuiko safe, why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because Yuiko, it's just better that you don't know Okay? Please turst me on this one." Replied Ritsuka.

"Don't worry Ritsuka, I understand, Yuiko would be happy if you would still call and talk to her once in awhile maybe even write." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be great, well I hope to talk to you soon!" Yelled Ritsuka as they got into the car.

_I'm sorry Yuiko, I know this seems unfair right now, but maybe someday you can see it in your heart to forgive me, please be safe until that day comes. _Thought Ritsuka as the tale lights of Soubi's car disappeared around the corner.


End file.
